The Final Rebellion: It All Lead Up to This- Part I
by The Minun
Summary: The Final stories in this saga thing of me and my Co-Author, Punny-Penname (Formally My Words Speak) So this is where dead people live, Koreans ally with Panemians, Pikachu's talk, and we blow up 1,000,000 pounds of Diamond. So it's really good. The other stories of this series are on my page. Read READ READ! And Review or course. A little Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is IT PEOPLE! So yeah, tear jerker right here. Umm... This is the final story of a series written by my friend Punny-Pennname (Formally My Words Speak, She can't make up her mind.) So if you're just a new person to my stories, and you like this chapter, look at my Page, and it has the other stories of this series and this starts with a bit of the 79th, so you may want to read that. And I really want to thank all the people who've read this. So thanks again. Check out Punny Penname. Man I hate that name. So read and Review. P.S- _WE USE A LOT OF KOREAN IN THIS, SO KEEP GOOGLE TRANSLATE ON._ Thanks!**

* * *

**Prologue: Final Rebellion**

Suddenly there was a thunk and a large wooden crate landed right in front of them.

Among the first to step closer to it were Sinatalla, Finnick, Achilles, Xavier, and Jessica.

"What do you think's in it? And who sent it? Do you think it's-"

"I knew we shouldn't have given you your tongue back Losenphere, you talk way too much now shut up," Finnick said. "We shouldn't open it until we know it's not dangerous."  
"Hey what's this?" Jessica asked. She held up a piece of paper. "It says, The rebellion has started for the final time... And this came with it." She held up a white rose.

**Chapter 1 ~ Snow Sent Us...**

"I'm going to open it," Finnick said quietly.

"I think I should, I'm the one who already knows what it feels like to have my legs blown off," Boggs said.

"Be my guest," Finnick said quickly.

Everyone stepped away to let Boggs lift the heavy lid.

He did not get his legs blown off. Boggs looked in and instead of seeing a deadly weapon, there was a guy who looked about his age, maybe a little younger. He had dark hair that was cut short and he looked like someone had hit him with a baseball bat over the head.

He moved, and Boggs got ready to tackle him, but there was no need for the precaution. He looked up at Boggs. The guy in the box had dark eyes that looked slightly unfocused and his pupils were dilated. He had a concussion.

"Who are you?" Boggs asked, confused.

Haymitch shoved Boggs to the side. Finnick had ran and told Haymitch about the mysterious box from the Capitol, and Haymitch came as fast as he could to see Boggs had already opened it.

Everyone else, who had not seen what was in the box, were even more confused when they heard a sharp intake of breath from Haymitch.

"What is it already?" Achilles said impatiently and came up to the box. He looked in and said, "No way..."

The answer the others were waiting for came when Achilles said in a disbelieving voice, "President Snow sent us Shark Valler."

There were people surrounding him when he woke up. He didn't know what exactly was going on, he just knew he had been summoned to President Snow's office and... AND SNOW KILLED HIM NOW HE REMEMBERED! So this is where you go when you die, he thought. There are quite a lot of people here... Then he recognized one of them. It was Cecilia, a winner of a previous games,

"Move away people he needs room! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Killed... By Snow..." he said. He was very tired, and his head felt like someone was repeatedly smashing it with President Snow's hammer. The people in front of him were becoming blurry and he had to fight to stay conscious.

"No, you weren't Shark," Cinna said. "Just knocked out and it looks like you have a concussion. Now for the second time are you OK?"  
"No killed...Snow...Dark..." Shark whispered.

"He isn't coming through," Cinna stood up, "I wonder what happened to him?"

The younger tributes were standing back, still confused about what had just happened.

"We need to take him to the infirmary," Haymitch said. "He knows things that could be useful."

"They've probably wiped his memory," Finnick argued. "Why would they send him to us if he could tell us Snow's dirty little secrets? We should just get rid of him. He's the Head Gamemaker after all!"

Most people agreed with this, that they needed to dispose of him before he caused problems.

"NO!" Haymitch interrupted the protests. "That's what they want us to do! We need to get him some help! And then," he added in an undertone, "Someone needs to get me a drink."

**Chapter 2 ~ Sledge Hammers and Memories of Long-Lost Friends**

"So what do we do now?" Sabarina asks. It was a couple of minutes after they had found Shark in his crate and Haymitch was now drunk hobbling around. Mags started to point at the television screen and she didn't want to watch Blue's Clues.

"Right so... Haymitch is drunk and he's our leader and every commander is trying to wake up Shark!" Jessica said.

"Mags is right though, we need to call Li-wu!" Chase announced and Erin replied,

"Only the commanders have the password to even video screen Li-wu!"

"Then we have to get that Password!" that was Xavier.

"We aren't commanders we aren't even Assistant Commanders!" that was David.

It was time Lily had to go and report to her Grandfather. She walked away to the bathroom and when she went out tried to escape to the roof.

"Madam? What are you doing?"

Who? OH NO! Lily spun around and saw Marcellus. She started to pull out a knife.

"Do I have to report you in Snow Pile?"

And this is what I want. She's started to sweat. At the mention of SNOW? Hmmm. Oh look her dagger dropped down a slight bit now if I can...

"Well here we go! He pulls out a small water gun and sprays her in the face she reacts dodges and throws her knife.

And here we go! Marcellus whistled. "Well you sure are cute! Do I seriously have to bring you in? Snow Pile?"

"You won't have the chance!" PHHHZZZZZ Lily dropped to her knees eyes wide and kicked backward and she kicked José in the groin. José had been revived and just now had been trying to zap Lily. It took 28 people to wrestle her down and finally someone got a sleep tranquilizer in her arm.

Nooo... Can't fail...ZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'm going in to get that password!" Thomas was mad, they NEEDED to contact Li-wu. He walked into the infirmary with his favorite sledgehammer.

Everything was bright. It was a lot brighter than it had been, at least the last time he had remembered being somewhere.

He groaned, his head was feeling a lot better but now it felt almost... numb.

There were people standing around him again, but less than there had been the first time.

Achilles, Haymitch, Aspen, Finnick, Peeta, and Cinna were watching him, holding their breath, hoping he didn't pass out again.

After a few moments of silence, Peeta spoke. "Are you sure you don't remember... anything... about what happened to you?"

Shark knew who this boy was, he knew he did. Who was he... Then he remembered. "You... You're not dead," he said, confused. "I'm... I'm not dead?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Finnick said, relieved.

"That's right, you're not dead," Peeta said. "You're in Asia."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Asia?" Shark said. Somehow that sounded familiar too... Rebels! REBELS! The word was like an alarm bell going off in his head. But what was so bad about rebels? He... Just... Couldn't... Remember!  
He saw the door open, and a boy walked in holding a large sledgehammer. There was something about hammers that he really hated, but it wasn't coming to him. Something about hammers... he knew that hammer. He remembered it. He remembered himself putting it in with the other weapons at the Cornucopia while wincing at the pain in his arm. Hammers... and his arm? That was right! An image of himself in Snow's office, holding his arm and yelling in pain while Snow stood there with that snake like smile of his, holding a hammer.

After that, a whole flood of memories washed over him, so many it was almost overwhelming.

"Shark Valler."

He couldn't believe it! He was actually going to be a Junior Gamemaker at only 20 years old! Everyone in his dorm at Gamemaker prep school had said no one ever got in that young but here he was, the Capitol's newest Gamemaker! He spotted on the other side of the room Jettson, who had been his longtime UNfriendly rival.

"You Jettson have been accepted as the escort for District 1 if you so choose."  
"Yes sir," Jettson said bitterly, and stormed out of the room.

About two months later, Shark Valler sat in the Gamemakers room. Mikah, the Head Gamemaker and his boss, was yelling orders. The 76th Hunger Games was finally underway, and it was one of the best weeks of his life.

Smiling, he pulled up his project that he had been working on. It was nothing really, just a stupid idea that he'd come up with one day. His Nightlock Hawk. He sat there and admired it for a while, then he heard a voice behind him.

"Shouldn't you be working?"  
He spun around to see Mikah. He gulped. Only one day into the Games and he was going to be fired already.

"What's that?" She asked looking at the Nightlock Hawk.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Just something I was working on... A Mutt that I call a Nightlock Hawk."

Surprisingly Mikah did not appear angry. Instead she had a thoughtful look. "Tell me more about these... Nightlock Hawks."

It was right before the 78th Games, and he had just watched his boss Mikah get beheaded. All the Gamemakers were crowded in President Snow's office, waiting to hear who would be the new Head Gamemaker. Mikah had done a terrible job, and the 77th Games were widely known as the worst Games ever.

"...The new Head will be one who I have seen to work hard and do his job well..."

Snow was going on and on about the amazing qualities of this new Head Gamemaker, and Shark could tell he wasn't the only one who just wanted it to be done already.

He had just been promoted to Gamemaker instead of Junior Gamemaker, so there was no way it would be him. He sighed... Someday, maybe...

"...I am pleased to announce that the new Head Gamemaker will be none other than Shark Valler!"

Best. Day. Ever.

Shark Valler was sweating bucket loads. He had never been so nervous in his life. He had messed up big time, and now President Snow had called for him. And he knew this time it would be worse than a hammer.

I'm going to die, he thought. President Snow is going to kill me.

By all means he deserved it. Everything had just fallen apart that year. It had started with Caesar Flickerman collapsing at the opening ceremonies and everything had just gone downhill from there. He knew he was going to die, and he had never been so afraid in his life.

A thought came to him that had never crossed his mind before. If I can kill 23 kids every year, how is it I'm so afraid to face death myself?

Snow's door opened. Shark stepped in, his heart hammering hard in his chest.

Two Peacekeepers appeared on either side of him with heavy lead pipes.

Everything went black.

He remembered. He remembered everything. He felt a strong rush of hatred for the Capitol, for President Snow. He could not remember ever feeling so strongly about anything before, ever!

The Capitol was evil! He had known it his whole life, but never acknowledged the thought until now. In fact the first time he had ever thought anything negative against the Capitol until that day in Snow's office, when he had thought about himself as a killer.

That was right he was a KILLER. It shocked him to think like that, he had just seen it as the way things went. But people were people, and killing was killing.

It had taken him 23 years to see it, even though it had been right there his whole life.

The next words he said were the last ones he had ever expected himself to be saying.

"I'd like to join the rebellion."


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo. Ch 2, and yeah, just a reminder to keep Google Translate on, because we use KOREAN! And I was co-author on this story with my friend, Punny-Penname (Horrible Name If I must say) So yeah! Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ Sigh, Oh Shark**

The rebels were in their meeting room. Not the big one with the large round table that the Asians joined them in plotting. No, the rebels who had been there when Shark Valler woke up were having an urgent conversation in a supply closet.

A walk-in closet, but still, a closet by any other name was still a closet. They were surrounded by mops and cleaning solvents, and the smell of ammonia was heavy in the air.

"He's the Head Gamemaker!" Finnick said, frustrated. "He's Snow's most faithful servant!"

"Doesn't sound like he is anymore," Achilles pointed out. "He thought Snow killed him, remember?"

"It could be a trick," Peeta said doubtfully. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Let's not forget the concussion," Aspen reminded them.

"That doesn't mean anything," Finnick said. "Snow has no problems with beating up on Valler, we know that from the hammer incident."

Haymitch had been silent throughout the argument, just listening to the others fight.

"The question is, do we let him in or not?" said an exasperated Aspen.

"Shh!" Haymitch said suddenly. Everyone stopped talking.

"What is it, Haymitch?" Achilles asked.

"There's someone else listening to us."

"No, there's not-" Haymitch had already opened the door.

Finnick sighed, "Whoever it was, they're gone now."

**Capitol President Snow's office**

Sigh, oh Shark I wonder if you will carry out my plans. President Snow was thinking of what he would do. He was waiting for the Midnight Rose to get back from Romania with the Romanian president for their first meeting.

Valler...I still have that hammer and I intend to use it when this is over, I know what I did to you Shark and I can do it again.

"What? Hmmm The Midnight Rose IS WHAT?! How is this possible?! It can't be! Get a peacekeeper unit over there NOW!" President Snow slammed his phone and looked up. SHARK MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS DOING A BETTER JOB THAN YOU!

**Asia**

Jadyn came back to the main room, where the others were still trying to find a way to contact Li-Wu.

Lydia came up to her right away. "Where were you?" she asked. "I was looking all over!"

Jadyn knew she couldn't tell Lydia where she had really been, so she just shrugged and said, "Bathroom."

Lydia gave her a strange look and said, "The bathroom's the other way..."

"Uhhh that one was... occupied so I had to find another one." Good thing Lydia's my best friend, or I'd be in some hot water right now, Jadyn thought.

Nils came up to the two girls and said, "Hey, Lydia, Pikachu's been looking all over for you." That wasn't true. Pikachu was in the kitchen, sneezing lightning on the cooks. But Nils didn't like how close Lydia had gotten to Jadyn, and he thought she was acting pretty weird lately.

Lydia sighed. "Where is he?"

"Kitchen," Nils replied, wanting to get Lydia as far away from Jadyn as possible. She looked annoyed at having to leave her friend, but Nils thought it was worth it.

Jessica and Mikah were waiting for Thomas to get back from the infirmary with the password. When he finally came out, he looked disappointed.

"So? Did you get it?" Jessica asked impatiently.

He sighed, "No, I got in then Shark Valler saw me... I think. And he looked like he remembered me."

"You shattered his arm, he's not likely to forget you anytime soon."

Thomas walked away from the two girls angrily. He had really wanted to impress Mikah by sneaking in and getting the password. She would think he was a good for nothing klutz now. He thought back to the arena a year ago. Jessica was right, him and Mikah would be cute together. He just didn't know if she felt the same way.

Mikah and Jessica watched him leave. Jessica elbowed her and said, "Your boyfriend's got a temper."

"He's not my boyfriend Jess! I don't even like him!" she lied.

**Chapter 4 ~ Smuggle Not Smugal not Snuggle either.**

"We can't add him!"

"We can if we can smugal information out of him!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN PRONOUNCE IT RIGHT! IT'S SMUGGLE NOT SMUGAL!"

"WE NEED TO ADD HIM!"

"NO WE DON'T AND WE WON'T!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR DICISION!"

"YOU CAN'T PRONOUNCE THAT RIGHT EITHER!"

"제가 제대로 발음해도 상관 안해! 귀하는 상어에 대해 입 닥치고있어! 당신이 날 하늘에서 권한을받지 않았다면 상관 없어! PRONOUNCE THAT!" Lo-chi shouted. He was director of war and weapons for the Elite Asia. Elite Asia is the group of representatives that specializes in a certain area and the head of the Elite Asia is of course the president.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT WAS, BUT WE CAN'T..." Lo-chi slashed Sinatalla's headband off and Sinatalla started to attack.

"STOP IT! IF YOU CANNOT STOP ACTING LIKE IMBECILES I WILL DEMOTE YOU BOTH!" Li-wu said sternly he had just came into the meeting room.

They both stopped and a boy came and gave Sinatalla a new headband. Both Lo-chi and Sinatalla glared at each other.

"The Commanders have taken vote and the majority is narrowly...yes,"

Lo-chi smiled triumphantly and Li-wu saw that and added, "BUT! the Elite Asia has to take a vote also."

He looked at a man, "Quon-tuo?" Quon-tuo gave a thumbs down. He looked next to Fi-show-wani, he gave a thumbs up. Then Shaw-wi who was Chase's best friend gave a thumbs down.

"Mo-shown?" He gave a thumbs up. Then it was Li-shik who gave a thumbs up. Mo-cham gave thumbs down and Lo-chi gave thumbs up.

"Sigh, Narrowly again Shark will join the rebels, but be put on probation!" That was final.

They had left quickly after his request to be a rebel. He could understand why, of course, him being the Head Gamemaker... former Head Gamemaker, he reminded himself. He was done with that life.

Then Achilles and Cinna came back. A sudden thought struck Shark as he saw Cinna. He remembered his last year at Gamemaker prep, this Cinna guy had made the Girl on Fire famous. But Snow had killed him!  
Shark decided to be blunt about it. "You're dead."

Cinna laughed, "Yeah I was, but one of the smartest guys I know figured out a way to bring me back. We call the process Reviving."

"We came in here to tell you that we've decided to let you in, but you're on probation until you can prove you're really on our side." Achilles said.

Shark was disappointed, but he'd expected as much.

**The Capitol**

Reviving, ehhh? President Snow sat in his office, thinking about what he had heard. He almost called Valler to yell at him about it before he remembered that Valler was on the other side of the ocean. Sometimes he really regretted sending his Head Gamemaker away. He really wanted to smash someone's arm with a hammer right now, and it just wouldn't feel the same doing that to someone who was not Shark Valler.

**Asia**

Lily was fuming about her failed attempt to fill in her grandfather about the rebels. She was sure that Marcellus was on to her, and it made her mad. She promised herself that one night, she would sneak up on him with a knife. Then she could return to where she belonged, in the Capitol with her grandfather.

At least Valler had arrived right on cue. There was one thing gone right.

She sensed someone behind her, so she whirled around and kicked whoever it was. She then realized her mistake, and hoped it wasn't one of the rebel commanders.

Thankfully, it wasn't. It was Drake.

"Errr well I see being a rebel hasn't taken away the joy of beating me up," he said, wincing at the pain.

Lily really liked being mean to him, partly because he didn't cry and run to mommy like most other people did. "Of course not," she said without emotion. Then she left.

That left Drake alone. She's one scary tough girl, he thought. But if she wasn't then I don't think I'd like her as much as I do...

When Shark Valler was finally well enough to leave the infirmary, the week was almost over. He was let out around noon, and the doctors told him everyone would be eating lunch and he should too because he would have to go to training.

When he found the lunch room, (it wasn't hard because all of the yelling was coming from there) he was almost overwhelmed by all the people. There were so many of them, most of them were Asians but there were quite a few non-Asians too. He almost laughed at the sight. Snow would have smashed both his arms with that hammer if he knew how many rebels there actually were. Then came the problem of where to sit. He wouldn't be allowed with the commanders or assistant commanders, of course, so he just decided to go with some random Asians.

As soon as he got over there one of them was yelling at him in another language.

"당신은 엘리트 함께 여기가 어디라고와! 여기 곳이 없어!"

He had no idea what she was saying because he did not have a Translator with him (he had invented them), so he just got up quickly and said, "Uhhh well okay I'm going now!"

It never failed to surprise him how much he had changed since being Head Gamemaker less than a month ago. He would have called in a bunch of Peacekeepers to shoot everybody. Then he would probably have someone executed, just because he did that all the time.

He would take quick glances at the Asians every once in awhile to see if they were looking at him, and usually they were. When they saw him look back they would laugh and talk to each other loudly.

That's it I'm building another Translator, he thought.

He noticed a buzzing in his ear. It was really annoying, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it it would not go away. Probably just another side effect of the concussion.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH! Sorry bout that, but remember to Review, and if you don't know how, go the box right down there, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3! YAY! COWS! CHOCOLATE! CORNEAS! CAKE! CARDIOVASCULAR SYSTEMS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Boot Camp? Oh joy...

The soldiers all headed to their separate training classes after lunch. Mikah and Jessica were glad they had gotten similar schedules, and they walked to their Endurance class together.

"This is so much like school back in District 2 it's sometimes hard to believe we're rebels." Jessica said.

"Haha yeah the only difference is we don't have Sid going on about that principal!"

"And we have Thomas here..."

"Errrr NUB!" She shoved Jessica, who just laughed.

The Endurance class started at 1:00 exactly. Lo-Chi was in charge of this class, and he started them by running five miles around a large track.

Shark thought that was pretty lame.

Actually, almost everyone did, but they knew better than to argue with Lo-Chi. He knew about 200 different ways to kill people with his bare hands.

Sadly, Shark did not. "Hey what's the point of running in circles?" he puffed between breaths.

"YOU NOT ARGUE! YOU RUN! YOU RUN OR I MAKE YOU RUN MORE!" bellowed Lo-Chi in halting English.

"And you, my friend, need to work on your English," Shark muttered under his breath.

After the class was over, and Shark was thoroughly out of breath, he left feeling angry at that Lo Mein guy.

Before he could go to his room, though, he was stopped by an Asian girl. She looked angry at him for reasons unknown, but he had gotten used to THAT lately.

"Do NOT dis Lo-Chi," she said angrily. "He will kill you. And I will too. So you die twice. You Unworthy Peasant. You are not even worthy to 내 물을 준비"

"Wh-What? And... And do you mind me asking who you are?"

"Yes, I do mind," she snapped. "But I'm Li-Show, Li-Wu's youngest granddaughter. Know your place among us Valler. Or you WILL, end up buried 6 feet under my shoes."

Well... She's got a temper... But hey. I like temper!

Nils watched Lydia and Jadyn go to their next class together. They were talking about something, and they both kept laughing. Nils just knew that Jadyn girl was bad news, he couldn't explain how but he did.

He felt something tug on his pants leg and looked down to see Pikachu. The lightning mouse looked disappointed, and Nils thought he even saw betrayal in his expression, if that was possible.

When Pikachu looked up at Lydia and Jadyn, Nils understood.

He picked Pikachu up and put him on his shoulder. "I know how you feel, Lightning Mouse," he said sadly.

Shaw-wi was teaching distance weapons with Chase, today was archery.

"Archery is important! If you get stuck face to face with an opponent stab them with an arrow! If there is someone larger than you charging slow them down with an arrow to the leg! Then go for his heart! NOW GET TO WORK!" They ran off to grab a bow and arrow.

"Do you do this stuff with kids back home?" Chase asked as he saw Jack almost shoot himself in the foot.

"No and yes, we train children at a young age, but very few are trained to be archers," Shaw-wi said.

"This is necessary?" Chase asked.

"Yes, they may need it," Shaw-wi said.

"So what is the plan for our next move?" Chase asked.

"자정 로즈," They looked at the trainees and wondered if they were ready.

"I can read your mind Chase and we won't be taking most of the trainees."

"So when do we discuss this issue?" Chase asked.

"시간이 내 친구 좋은 시간에 모두를 제공했을 때 모두 좋은 시간에."

Jadyn decided to skip her next class. She knew Lydia would worry but she could always say she hadn't felt well and went to the infirmary. She knew the classes were important but she really would rather do some snooping.

As she walked in the opposite direction of her class she ran into Daniel.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Just in a hurry to get to class. That Lo-Chi will have me shot if I'm late! Want to come with me?"  
"No, gotta go," she said and speed-walked away from him.

Then someone called her name and she groaned at her bad luck. It was Noah.

"I'm going to try and convince the Asians that we should have a football team," he said excitedly. "It's good cardio exercise and the training builds some muscle." He flexed his arm, like that would prove he had built muscle in football training.

"Yeah that's great Noah, now I've got to go," she said and shoved past him.

Jadyn was walking along a large hallway and heard voices coming from a room. The double doors were labeled "Revival." Jadyn smiled and pushed the door open slightly. She had been wanting to check out this room for a while.

The Commanders, Assistant Commanders, Heads of Squadrons, and the members of Elite Asia who were not doing classes were gathered in the Revival room, waiting for Beetee to finish reviving the latest group of people.

First came out Ricky Lane. He looked around, confused, then he saw Achilles and broke into a wide grin.

"Wow!" He said, but he still looked disturbed. "I thought I... I died."

"Some very smart people figured out a way to get you back," Achilles explained for the billionth time.

"You look a lot older," Ricky said.

"When you're dead for three years things change."

A guy came out who Haymitch seemed to know. His eyes lit up when he saw him.

"Wow, I'm back! Weird thing to say after I died but... HEY I HAVE TWO ARMS NOW!"

"Welcome back, Chaff," Haymitch said.

"We almost done, Beetee?" Johanna yelled to the other end of the room.

"Just two more... Achilles, you'd know them, they were from your Games. The boy and the girl from 7?"

A couple minutes later, Beetee's worried voice came back to them. "Ummm... Something happened... Could be a problem..."

"Can you not get them back? Is the machine broken?" Peeta asked anxiously.

"No..." Beetee's voice trailed off. "Well, I guess I'll let you guys see for yourselves."

A boy and a girl came out, but they were not Roxanne and Jack. The girl had blond hair and bright blue eyes and the boy had dark hair and glasses. (Not Harry Potter. Sorry)

When Achilles saw them he almost had a heart attack. They were none other than Sapphire Rubyon and Quidley Barnes.

Achilles clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "Filthy traitors..." he muttered. "Killed her..."

Quidley squinted and looked at his surroundings. "This doesn't look like the Cornucopia... I haven't won, have I? How long was I out?"  
"Three years," Achilles growled.

Quidley paled at the sight of Achilles. "If I won then... how are YOU here?"

"You didn't win, genius," Achilles said. "She killed you!"

He noticed for the first time that she was there. "Oh... Well..."

"There was an accident," Peeta said. "You guys kind of... came back."

"An accident? I really don't think things like that just happen on accident-"

"LET'S SEND THEM TO THE GAUNTLET!" Achilles said suddenly.

"Are you... Are you sure?" Beetee asked. "I invented that for only the worst of criminals, I can't imagine what-"

Achilles pulled up his pant leg. "They did this," he said. "I'm some kind of cyborg now because of THEM. They belong in the Gauntlet."  
Peeta interrupted, "Dude if we were going by that then I would've brought Cato back and shoved HIM in the Gauntlet two years ago now shut it."

"Oh yeah about Cato..." Beetee pulled out a small piece of armor. It was the high tech unstoppable kind from the Capitol.

"No..." Peeta said. He had recognized it right away. "You wouldn't..."

Chapter 6 ~ Pronunciations

Every Commander, Assistant commander, and Elite Asia were in the meeting room.

"So where is the Midnight Rose now?" Li-wu asked.

"There is our problemo! We have no idea where it is!" Aspen said.

"We can't locate it!" Annie said exasperated.

"Erin has been trying for days on no end, and we've still got no trace of ANYTHING!" Finnick said.

"Even Wiress and Beetee can't locate it!" Achilles said.

They had been trying to locate the Midnight Rose to destroy it and so far they have had very little success.

"So what do we do? We can't twiddle our thumbs forever!" Lo-chi said.

"I know it's frustrating, but we need to hang on a little longer! If we could have someone travel to Romania!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and if you didn't hear me the first time...NO!" Quon-tuo said angry.

"AND WHY NOT? ARE YOU SCARED? WIMP!" Haymitch said hand on his belt which held a short sword that he had for protection. Haymitch was dragged into this and as always was drunk. He was drunk as much as he could be, and sadly, was not thinking clearly.

"나는이 아프고 내 뇌에 오르지 우리 뭐하는 것은 바보 바보 잘못 성가신 된 미국을 말하는 당신 같은 사람들의 피곤하고 가끔 나는 우리가 당신을 돕기로 합의 않겠다고의 빌어! 나는 죽음을 당할 용감한 스파이를 보낼 순 없어요!죽고 싶어서 안달이 요!"

A couple of Asians gasped at what he said, but some started to nod. Haymitch rolled his eyes, "Please if you are going to insult me please in english," he paused then held his hand in front of his mouth in mock surprise.

"OH wait you can't even talk without pronouncing everything wrong!"

"입 닥쳐! 우리는 당신이 당신을위한 전투를 돕고 있습니다! 당신은 우리가 떠나도록 하시겠습니까? 당신이 도움을 요청, 우리는 와서 다음 우리를 원하지 않는처럼 우리를 애타게! 우리는 우리가 여기 있기 때문에 우리가 방문 할 수없는 가족이! 당신은 그 이유를 알고 생명에서 어떤 일이 일어나고 있는지 전혀 몰라? 내가 당신을 말할 것이다! 귀하는 귀하가 우리의 무기와 우리의 군대에 관심 우리의 삶에 대해 상관 없어! 하지만 우리 생명이 걸려있는 일이고, 당신이 상관 없어! 부하들이 살아남을 경우는 미국 신경 쓰고 걱정하지 마십시오! 귀하는 미국이 어떻게 되든 상관 없어요!" Quon-tuo shouted tears forming in his eyes.

"If you are going to say something don't be a crybaby about it," He reached for his drink. Quon-tuo slashed his Sainchamsageom across the table cutting the glass neatly in two. Haymitch grabbed his sword and stabbed Quon-tuo. In the heart. Quon-tuo fell dead to the ground.

"Good riddance now burn the body so we can't revive him," then Haymitch felt a sharp pain in his back and saw a Janggeom point at his back.

The boy who held the weapon shouted angrily, "Quon-tuo was my father and you killed him, so you must die!" Haymitch stabbed him also. The boy also fell dead next to his father.

"Ugh now someone...GASP!" He felt the hand around his neck and he heard the crack Haymitch looked behind him and saw Li-wu with his Seven-Branched Sword at his neck. He fell to his knees.

"Why did you just kill my most trusted Elite and my best friend?" Li-wu asked tears flowing.

"You asians have No brains and your hearts are way too large! Heh well you were worthless anyways," Haymitch said, still drunk, and not realizing what he was saying.

Haymitch died. After a second after the matter President Li-wu said this,

"I'm sorry, I- I just couldn't control myself, your leader has died and I believe that we may have to call this alliance off." He walked away crying. All three of the bodies were kept, and burned.

He came back just as he had left... fighting. He was even holding the sword he had used through the whole Games.

Peeta had to really try hard not to pass out at the sight of Cato standing there.

He stopped when he saw the large crowd of people. "Where am I?" he gasped, like he was out of breath.

"Rebel headquarters in Asia. So Cato, how'd you like to fight again?"

Shark Valler was sitting in his small room, holding up the small white device. He had tried to make it the same as he had in the Capitol, but with limited resources he had had to improvise. He thought it was done, all he needed to do was test it.

He worried that he would run into someone who hated him, but decided to risk it. The number of people who hated him was only slightly more than the number of Asians that he had never met.

He started down the hallway, not looking where he was going and he ran into someone. Oh please let it be anyone except... It was Lo Mein, errr, Lo-Chi, with ...Li-Show!

He groaned, knowing he wasn't getting out of this one easily.

"What's that?" Li-Show asked, looking suspiciously at the device he was holding.

"Oh... this?" He held it up.

"What else? Some people..."

"This is a Translator," he said. "I invented it," he added quickly so they wouldn't think he was getting illegal weapons from the Capitol.

"What does it do?" Lo Mein (LO-CHI! Shark reminded himself) asked sharply.

"Say something in... whatever language you speak."

Lo Mein looked apprehensive but he did anyway. "난 당신이 바보 생각하고 어떤 이름의 종류 어쨌든 상어입니다...AND WHY AM I DOING THIS ANYWAY I FEEL LIKE... LIKE HOW I WOULD FEEL IF I WAS YOU!"

Shark winced at the insult and said, "I could understand every word you said."

Lo Mein sniffed. "How do you say it... oh yes. BLUFFING."

Shark smirked. "Not bluffing." he hit the replay button and listened. "You said... I think you are an idiot and what kind of name is Shark anyway."

Lo-Chi, who was fighting to keep his cool just said, "Think you will be a scientist... ONCE you're off your probation."

Shark would never admit it to anyone but he wished Li-Show was impressed.

When Shark Valler was finally off probation, he was immediately led to the Mutts room, and an Asian was standing at the front of the room with several other Asians at large desks.

"I am Fi-Show-Wani head of Mutts," he said haltingly. He, too, could not speak English fluently.

"You can talk in Korean, I'll understand you," Shark said. He had the Translator, but he would soon have to hand it over to Beetee so he could mass produce it.

"Do you have any past experience with creating Muttations?"

Shark had to hold back a laugh. "In Panem, I'm famous for making the best Mutts anyone has ever seen."

"This is a place for working, not bragging," Fi-Show-Wani snapped.

Haven't seen any Nightlock Hawks have you Fihow... uhhh whatever... or my flower mutt, too bad everyone escaped before I got to show them what it REALLY could do... He was thinking like a Gamemaker again, and it made him uneasy. But this room, looked so much like the Gamemaker room back in the Capitol that he couldn't help but feel at home.

He found an empty desk and started the computer at it. He thought for a while before he came up with an idea that would blow the Nightlock Hawks right out of the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! It's the Minun, and I'm here with another great chapter! So I have nothing else to say except you should check out Punny Pennname, (Co- Author of this story) and thats all! Read and Review! Please?!**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ Keep Your Friends Close and then trying to figure out the other dude,

There was another meeting of Commanders, Assistant Commanders, and Heads of Squadrons, this time about the death of their leader.

"THOSE STUPID ASIANS WHAT DID THEY THINK THEY WERE DOING KILLING HAYMITCH OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"WE NEED TO CALL OFF THE ALLIANCE! IF THEY HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH KILLING OUR LEADER THEY'LL HAVE NO PROBLEM KILLING US!"

"THOSE ASIANS DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE GETTING THEMSELVES INTO, KILLING HAYMITCH LIKE THAT!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US IN OUR SLEEP! WE NEED TO GET RID OF THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"HEY! SHUT IT!" yelled Sinatalla. "Before we do anything else we need a new leader! It's got to be someone who has experience, and lots of it, who know's what he's doing-"  
"Or she," Johanna interrupted.

"-And who will remain loyal to the cause above all."

"First, let's decide who's going to take the place of the Commander who gets promoted," Finnick reminded everybody. "Achilles, you're going to be promoted to Commander. Sidniay she's been promoted to Assistant commander and later someone can tell Thomas that he has been promoted to Head of Squadron 5,"

After that there was a short silence, then almost everyone in the room laughed. Finnick said, "Umm guys what's so funny?" Which just made everyone laugh more.

"Well it's pretty obvious who our next leader's going to be." Aspen said. "And for once I don't mean myself!"

"Me? No hahaha guys noooooo I don't think that would work..."

"You're the obvious choice," Sinatalla pointed out.

"And we can tell the cooks to make a nice big dinner of Hairy Beef Legs with Fish Guts in honor of our new leader," Sabarina said.

"Did someone say Hairy Beef Legs with Fish Guts?" AAlilian walked into the room. Aspen and Sabarina lit up like Christmas trees.

"Oh my...Is that my Sabarina?" AAlilian started to cry and ran up to hug her. "You've gotten older..."

"So what are you doing here?" Aspen asked.

"Li-wu called me in to make durable clothes for you people to wear in the war!" AAlilian said. At the mention of the name Li-wu jeers started to go up about traitorism and murderer. The trust between the Asians and the rebels had shattered.

"This is evil, Valler. It's really cruel... but we like it."

He'd done it again. It was really the only thing he knew how to do, at least know how to do right. Inventing Mutts.

Actually, inventing in general. He had been pleased to see almost everyone with one of his Translators. Of course, they didn't know why he had invented them in the first place, and he hoped they never would. It had been so President Snow could talk to the Romanians and make deals and agreements with them.

But this Mutt... It was one of his best. He called it the Morphing Warrior. It was a pretty lame name, he knew, but he'd think of a cooler one to put on the patent.

The mutt was roughly the shape of a large bull, and it had wings that had black and white feathers that were sharp to the touch and gave off poisonous gases, the body was coated with shining electric blue scales, and it smelled distinctly of pesticide.

"But... why pesticide?"

"Because we need a plant killer around here to get rid of all the roses."

Chapter 8 ~ A Term of Great Respect

Shark always wanted to know something. Could he communicate with his muttations? He was wondering about this when he saw...Pikachu. Shark smiled and grabbed Pikachu be the tail. Shark got shocked 10 times and his hair was singed when he let go.

"So how do I do this? I created the thing..." He thought of something he reached with rubber gloves and tried to grab the thing...and completely failed. He had his face slammed to the ground as Pikachu jumped over the defeated Shark Valler. 1-0 electric mouse.

He could see Lo Mein looking at him. Not in disgust or hatred, but in thought. He sat down and spoke in his language, "그래서 피카추를 잡을까? 그럼 당신은 그물에 음식이나 수도로 유혹 수 있습니다. 당신은이 자던 곳을보고 아름다움을 포착 할 수 있어요!"

"That is an idea...but what about the shocks?" he started to comb his hair, "Those are painful."

"True, but if we could get a rubber bag..."

"Not going to work I made it with the move Iron Tail. That move can cut through most metals."

"꿰매다!"

"Wow so how am I..."

"So how am I... What?"

"Oh I want to communicate with my Mutts! To give them orders, control them, etcetera."

"To connect with your mutts," Lo-chi said.

"Umm what do you mean? They are mutts! They don't have...Oh wait," Shark realized something. He had made them as real as possible... and that means he gave them...

Minds and feelings. Emotions and hearts. Love and Hate. Crap, sometimes it pays to be smart.

"If you want to order them they you will have to earn their trust and with the mutts you make...that is going to be very hard."

They went off to find that PIKACHU! They snuck up behind it and cornered it. 2-0 Electric Mouse.

They trapped it in a net. 3-0 Electric Mouse. They tried to lure it with food. Pikachu do not like spinach. 4-0 Electric Mouse.

"I told you to use Chocolate chip cookies, but NOOOO SPINACH!" Lo-chi said sighing.

"Hey I like spinach!" Shark said grabbing a leaf off the floor and stuffing it in his mouth. A shock went up his spine and he crumpled.

"Shark?! What happened?" Lo-chi asked.

"That Pikachu's static electricity happened...IT WENT THROUGH THAT LEAF!" Shark murmured.

"Spinach is not good for you I repeat," Lo-chi said no hint of a smile on his face, but Asians were trained not to show emotion.

"무서운 사람" someone said walking past Shark. Shark had put his translator in his room because it would short-circuit if it got shocked.

"What does that mean?" he asked Lo-chi.

"It is a term of great respect," Lo-chi said still hiding his emotions. You could read the confusion on Shark's face.

"Anyway we need Pikachu!" They tried to lasso it, 5-0 Electric Mouse. They made a large trap that would grab it. Pikachu walked by it. 6-0 Electric Mouse.

"Why don't we just ask it?" Lo-chi asked.

"That's dumb...bet you?" Shark said.

"얼마예요?" Lo-chi asked. Shark had picked up some Asian and he replied,

"9,000₩," Shark said and Lo-chi whistled.

"Well that's a pretty penny right out of your pocket!" Lo-chi saw Pikachu nibbling on a cookie.

"나 한테 부탁을 들어 주 시겠어요?" Lo-chi asked. Pikachu stared then nodded.

"Грошы, калі ласка," Lo-chi said smiling. Shark handed over the money.

Shark spent the entire night working with Pikachu and when the clock struck 3:23 AM...

"I'm done! Pikachu say something!"

"Pi-pikua-pichu-pi-pi-pi-chu-pika," Pikachu said yawning.

"Wow umm ok..." Shark said looking at the translator screen that said... Why did you keep me up all night? I could have been sleeping! Do you have cookies? If you don't I WILL shock you, and your food.

"I don't have any cookies..." ZZAAAPPPPP! Shark for the rest of the day smelled like fried chicken. The good thing was Lo-chi and Shark had made good ends.


End file.
